1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method to establish a model. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and a non-transitory computer readable medium thereof for thermal analysis modeling.
2. Description of Related Art
The next generation of computer chips will continue the trend for more complexity than their predecessors by containing more and more electronic elements in a single chip. Hence, accurate thermal analysis modeling is crucial in the semiconductor chip design process to make sure that the chip will not be damaged during operation due to accumulated heat.
In order to perform thermal analysis and modeling, it is necessary to compute the temperature distribution in the chip, which is related to the temperature of each of the elements and connection means within the chip. However, using conventional analysis and modeling techniques, if a thorough analysis is performed on all the elements and connection means within the chip, the large number of computations and the high complexity make the process extremely time-consuming and high in cost.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and a non-transitory computer readable medium thereof for thermal analysis modeling to establish a thermal analysis model quickly and efficiently. The present disclosure addresses such a need.